


A Night In

by cuddlepunk



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blades, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Knives, M/M, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, its v sad but also v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepunk/pseuds/cuddlepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He easily slides a paring knife under layer after layer of skin, cells stretching above the object before splitting and dying. Dark, syrupy sweet fluids flow freely down his ankles, pooling between the white tiles in the floor.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When Josh arrives, he starts their food before finding Tyler half asleep on the couch. Josh’s soft sweat pants slide against Tyler’s black skinny jeans. He can feel the bandages under Tyler’s hoodie, but decides to say nothing of it, instead offering his arms and a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> generic disclaimer i dont own twenty one pilots i dont own tyler or josh this is a work of fiction dont share this with anyone in top b l a h b l ah you get it
> 
> trigger warning everything please watch out for yoursselfwssss  
> i so didnt edit this

Glancing across beached bathroom counters to his phone, Tyler picks up Josh’s call and sets the device on speaker, leaning the back against the faucet. “Sup?” Tyler asks, breaking out his favorite utensils.

He easily slides a paring knife under layer after layer of skin, cells stretching above the object before splitting and dying. Dark, syrupy sweet fluids flow freely down his ankles, pooling between the white tiles in the floor. Inch long expanses of sensing surface tissues fall off evenly, falling to the floor with a satisfying plop. 

“Not much,” Josh responds smoothly “I was just wondering if I should get some frozen pizzas for us tonight. Also, my back’s kind of sore, so would it be alright if I just crashed most of the time?”

Ruby molasses tides dart around Tyler’s arms, streaming down his shirt and dripping from his fingertips. Each tear hits the hard floors one by one, like the sound of rain. He can feel his heartbeat in every part of his body. His hands shake as he slides a blade from collarbone to collarbone. “Yeah, that’s totally cool. Make sure there’s a cheese for me. Thanks.” He peers into the deeper cuts, in awe at his own exposed ligaments and muscles. They pulse with fervor, each beat creating a new surge of weeping body fluids.

Josh smiles into his phone, you can hear it in his voice. “Yeah, of course. Thanks. Bye.”

“Goodbye.” Tyler presses the button to hang up with wet fingers, the screen warping under bloody magnification.

He stares down at his beautifully wrecked skin for a few moments longer. Pulsating dark reds and dead pale fragments, he never feels more complete than when he’s in pieces. He’ll rip his body apart one of these days. He’ll tear off muscle from bone, severing tendons and arteries. He wants to shove pliers into each space between his vertebrae, he wants to slowly puncture his pupils, allowing eyelids to fill up with fluids and split. It’ll happen eventually.

But for now, Josh will be coming over soon. So, I carefully let faucet water run over marred tissue, cleaning it of gelatinous blood clots and sticky, dried fatty acids. I let fluoride seep into every crevice, burning and singing every membrane. 

Then I carefully wrap each gouge, bright reds weeping through snowy gauze. Flurries of medical tape and rubbing alcohol pads. I’m too lazy to stitch this up, I’ll just have to go without. I go through at least a full first aid kit a week. 

Down on bandaged hands and knees, I wipe up thick spills, scrubbing between cracks and drying it all up. Spritzes of bleach and windex, of clorox and lysol. All traces of crimson soon fade away, the area pristine and inviting.

I lock up the box of bloodstained tools, sliding it just under the sink. It’ll be kept there for next time. 

After that, I take twenty minutes or so to clean up around the house. Put all the dishes away, do a load of laundry, readjust couch cushions. Maybe take out the trash, or put a new tablecloth on the dining table. Close all of the doors and cupboards, dust the mantle. He’ll be here in ten minutes.

I burrow into the corner of my couch, scrolling through twitter. I feel tightly wrapped bandages brush uncomfortably against soft hoodie material. I run a hand over my arms, feeling each bump of a new layer of gauze.

When Josh arrives, he starts their food before finding Tyler half asleep on the couch. Josh’s soft sweat pants slide against Tyler’s black skinny jeans. He can feel the bandages under Tyler’s hoodie, but decides to say nothing of it, instead offering his arms and a kiss. Tyler nuzzles his head into his warm neck, Tyler’s forehead brushing against the fluffy velvet of the hair reaching his neck. 

Josh gazes at silky skin and cottony eyelids. He gazes in awe at dark wood eyes , his own medium caramels focused in on every dip of Tyler’s neck, on the way his chest rises and falls against snug sweatshirts. Bringing in Tyler’s form closer to his own, Josh whispers one thing.

“You’re beautiful.”

Things can get hard, alright; Josh makes it easier, though. Josh makes everything seem so easy. He’s the rising sun, soft murmurs of “I love yous” and the feeling of welcome lips on the tips of fingers. Maybe next time Tyler will turn to Josh instead on the blade. Maybe.


End file.
